Where were you?
by ShimmeringStars
Summary: One-shot! Hermione's thoughts on the murder of Harry. But he wasn't murdered by who you'd expect. This is a tale of betrayal and heartache, so RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following story, nor am i making any profit whatsoever writing this story. (I wish!)

A/N: Well, this is my first story, and i was hestitant about putting it up, because to put it simply, i think this story is crap. It is never going to happen, but hey, hardly any of the stories on here are! So, enough of my rambling, on with the story...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I used to pity Harry. He had no family, no friends until he came to Hogwarts and he was forced to stay with his horrible aunt and uncle who treated him like dirt. Even when he started Hogwarts his life was no where near plain sailing. He found out about how his parents had died; found out that he was famous for something he didn't remember, famous for losing his family. Yes, I used to pity Harry, more than I ever had pitied anyone in my life before, and a part of me still does.

But it wasn't long before I realized that Harry didn't want our pity, he didn't need it. What he needed was our love and support. A shoulder to cry on. A friend to lean on. Ever since I realized that, I have always tried to be that shoulder, that friend. After all, his life was hard. Very hard. It was just one hardship after another, loss after loss, and the ever-present burden he bore was too heavy for him to carry alone.

So Ron and I swore to each other that we would always be there for Harry, to help him, to comfort him when the going got tough. And we tried, even though a lot of the time we did not understand the things he did. A lot of the time he pushed us away, thinking of our safety, not his.

We were with him in first year, when we rescued the Philosopher's Stone. His first battle with Voldemort, and he barely survived…..

We were with him in second year, when he rescued Ginny from the chamber of secrets. If it wasn't for Fawkes, he would have died that day……

We were with him in third year, when he found out about his past. He also found Sirius Black, his first father figure, only to lose him again, not that we knew at the time……

We were with him in our fourth year, when he was entered into that tournament. Cedric died that year, and Harry nearly went with him. Voldemort rose again……

We were with him in fifth year, one of his worst. We went to the Department of Mysteries, were we lost Sirius. Again Harry fought Voldemort, and again he survived….

He endured all that, before his sixteenth birthday, and yet I never saw him cry.

We never left him. Sure, we had our fall outs and fights, all friendships do, but they never lasted long. We were Harry's best friends, we were there for him.

But we will never be there for Harry again. Now, after all this time, it still hurts to think of him. Still hurts to remember. The nights sitting by the common room fire, talking about nothing in particular. The quidditch matches. The midnight adventures. It is a pain no one should be forced to endure.

Harry was taken at his peak in life, his moment of triumph. Just when his burden had been lifted, for he had fought like a hero and defeated Lord Voldemort. All he had ever wanted was a normal life, but his wish could not come true while Voldemort was alive. So he defeated him, just as it was foretold, with his closest friends at his side.

But when it came to Harry's last moments on earth, I was the only one at his side, you were not. Where were you Ron, when Harry was being murdered? Where were you when the person pointed his wand at Harry and spoke those dreaded words, the words which still haunt my dreams? I'll tell you where you were. You were that person Ron, the one pointing the wand.

For Harry was not conquered by Lord Voldemort, he was not killed by his greatest enemy, he was destroyed by his closest friend. Jealousy is a terrible thing. What could Harry's death ever achieve? Now you are destined for a life in Azkaban, your own family has turned you away, and you have caused me pain I could never describe. For I was there. I saw the glee on your face when you killed him, and the shock on his. It was you who spoke those words which haunt me night and day. You took his life, and in doing so you destroyed mine and those of many around you.

Harry had a love for life, he fought long and hard to avoid such an end, yet you chose to undo all that work, heartache and suffering for one reason: you were jealous. In my view, the good times far outbalanced the bad.

Do you regret it? Do you feel guilty, because you should. Do you, as I do, still think back to the good times we had together?

Do you even care Ron, that, because of you, the Golden Trio has been reduced to one?

Well, there you have it! My first story! Now all you have to do is reveiw! Please? Its not rocket scince people, and it would make my day, so just click the little 'GO' button!


End file.
